Forum:2011-02-28 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- :You know you are in an Heterodyne Story whenever you see something like this. I guess if Pixar can have a rat running a restaurant in Paris then the Professors Foglio can have a rat being a doctor in a Transylvanian Hospital. BTW, I am left dangling from a thread by this page. I don't know if Lunevka was trying to kill Zolu or if she was trying to speed her recovery. Lunevka may well not trust a mount such as Zola, rightly so, and attempt to end any problems which may arise from Zolu's misbehaviour by killing her. Now that I think about, that is the ONLY safe route for Lunevka to take. Now the real question comes down to will she succeed in killing Zolu? I doubt it.-- Billy Catringer 08:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ha-Ha! There is an online comic from Australia titled Doc Rat! http://www.docrat.com.au/ It's fun! And the two rats are dead ringers! But, is the purple nurse from somewhere?--Bosda Di'Chi 14:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: I love the way character development is done just by facial expressions. Nurse: clearly the sort of lady who can talk at length without ever pausing between sentences or even breathing. Doc Rat: on coffee break no matter what. Nothing can disturb. But able to appear interested for the sake of peace and tranquility. Brrokk 08:35, March 1, 2011 (UTC) There's also a Dr. McNinja further down the hall. -Scaed Feb, 28 2011, 11:42(EST) yeah the doc rat comic is cool , I hope they dont mind me putting the url here , the address is http://www.docrat.com.au/ . The third shout out is Doctor Rothfuss. Considering the fate of Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus and Professor Diaz a life insurance policy on Dr. Rothfuss could be worth a lot of money, real soon now. --Rej 00:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : Someone want to add the shoutouts to Shoutouts to other webcomics? Argadi 01:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I doubt she'll succeed, just because I don't think the Professors are done with LuZola. But if Lunevka really wanted to kill her, I suspect it wouldn't be too difficult, given Zola's state and the fact that she's hooked up to who knows what mad medical instruments. Now if she were killed, and then presumably revived, would she be just Zola? Or would Lucrezia still be taking up residence in her? Hey, a department for 'Mutations' and one for 'Germs'. Something for everybody. And Lunevka has definitely ditched her casket and bearers. Guess she figures outside Sturmhalten noone will notice. SpareParts 00:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : Leaves her a problem explaining her ability to inherit things. Of course Klaus doesn't care about that. He is the tyrant and he is persuadable at least in theory. --Rej ¤¤? 02:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Is it me, or does this just seem too.... easy? At least for Lucrezia? I'm not sure if it's paranoia or just plot-sense tingling. Or the thought that if Lunevka wanted Zolu dead, she already would be. And if Lucrezia was in control of Zolu, she'd have arranged to die (or whatever it is for her) to counter Zola. And if Zola is in control... then Lunevka isn't an ally to hand out wasp access to, she's competition... or a handy decoy... : : I need more drinks; it'll make things clearer. Radhil 03:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :: That's puzzling me. It seems clear that Zola is in control beacuse she hasn't told Lunveka the truth, but then why tell her about the Baron's waspishness? (But Zola is the person who, knowing that she had a special "sandbox" brain, turned her back on Lugatha allowing herself to be knocked out, strapped into a summoning engine and zapped with a Lucrezia copy, just so that she could gain access to Lucrezia's memories. Maybe she's working on an equally devious and risky plan now.) Brrokk 08:31, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :: . :: Question why is Anekva/Lucreazia even given a room in the great hospital? , she isnt even partially human except the brain , which may or may not be a human one. i know she requested a audience with the Baron , but why admit her? Agathahetrodyne 16:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Possibly courtesy. Definitely to keep an eye on her. Note Dr. Rothfuss can not figure how she got past her attendants. Diplomacy consists all of so much polite deadliness, no? --Rej 01:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page